Hate Is A Strong Word, But I Really Don't Like You
by Spun Trumak
Summary: Most people believe Munkustrap and Demeter are a match made in Heaviside, but maybe it wasn't always that way. R&R.
1. Kitten Years

We met when we were young kits

**This my first actual story.**

**So please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, acronyms for my name are not TSE, ALW, or RUG. I do not own Cats or any of its characters.**

We met when we were young kits. We were both only a few months old. We didn't really like each other from the start.

"Mummy, Munku is makin' face at me again." I whined to my mother.

"Munkustrap, stop making faces at Demeter." My mother sighed.

"She started it!" Munkustrap mewed pointing at me.

"Both of you stop." My mum sighed. I feel bad for my mum now, not only did she have to deal with our constant bickering, but she had two extra kits to take care of.

Munkustrap and his brother the Rum Tug Tugger's mum died giving birth to them. So mum, being the kind queen that she is, decided to help Deuteronomy raise the toms.

They had an older brother named, Macavity. At that point I didn't know him very well. I just knew that the older cats, especially mum, didn't think to highly of him. But, whenever he was around me and Bombalurina, my sister, he seemed nice enough.

Munkustrap gave me a final face at me by sticking his tongue out. I then pounced on him and we fought on the floor.

"Demeter! Munkustrap! Get off each other!" my mother yelled ripping us apart.

Munkustrap growled at me and I hissed back. My mum bopped both of us on our snouts.

"Both you, apologize." She ordered. I got the stare down first. But Munkustrap spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Demeter, even though you are a meany." Munkustrap smiled at me.

"Well, I'm _not _sorry." I said lifting my head up glaring at him.

Mother looked at me with a hard glare and opened her mouth as if to scold me, but she was interrupted by Jennyanydots running in carrying in Tugger and Bombalurina by the scruffs of their neck.

"Jelly!" Jenny cried out.

Mum turned around and saw the two who sheepishly looked at her.

"What now?" mum sighed.

"Well, tell your mum!" Jenny said to the two kittens.

"We played a mean joke on Mr. Bustopher." Bombalurina sighed.

Jenny rolled her eyes and took the two kittens.

"Thank you, Jenny." Mum said shooing Jennyanydots off.

She then turned to the four of us.

"I cannot believe the behavior of you four! You all grounded from the Ball this year." Mum huffed at us.

"Mum! It's our first year though!" I cried out.

"Maybe you all should have thought about that earlier. So go to your beds and if I catch any of you out of them, you can forget going to the Ball next year." Mum said staring all of us down.

"Yes mum." We all said dully, pouting that we would be missing our first Jellicle Ball.

We all slinked of to our beds which were old baskets with layers of cloth in them. Bombalurina and I shared a basket while Munkustrap and Tugger shared one.

"Why are you and Munku not allowed to go?" Bombalurina asked me.

"Because, Munkustrap was being an idiot." I told her.

"WAS NOT! It was your fault! You attacked me!" Munkustrap yelled out defensively.

"You deserved it." I said while Bombalurina was stifling her laughter. Munkustrap and I both started to loudly bicker.

"SHUT. UP." Tugger yelled out sleepily. It went silent, soon sleep overcame us and the fighting for that day was over.


	2. Teenage Years

**Chapter two, yay?**

**Also I wanted to thank My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken for the review and creative criticism.**

**Author's Note: These first two chapters are flashbacks of Demeter when she was a kitten (Chap. 1) and getting ready to exit kittenhood (this chapter). The next chapter is set in real time.**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**don't own Cats…unfortunately.**

_Three Years Later_

My kitten years were quickly speeding behind me, along with the other cats my age.

Yet, not much had changed. Tugger and Bombalurina were still inseparable. Munkustrap and I still loathed each other.

Whatever I did, he had to do it two times better. We were always out doing each other and constantly fighting.

"You are such an annoying little brat, Demeter!" he yelled in my face.

We stood in the middle of the junkyard. It was about mid afternoon. I only remember this because I could feel the summer sun making me uncomfortable, adding to the list of things that were bugging me at the moment.

"Yeah, well at least I am not an arrogant, moronic, and not to mention a conceited jerk!" I yelled back. That's when we broke into loud yells and shouts, disturbing everyone in the junkyard.

Thinking about it now, I don't remember what provoked the fight, I don't really remember what started most of them to tell you the truth. They were always stupid little petty things that most just ignore.

"Would you two just shut up?" Alonzo heavily sighed from the top of TSE1.

"NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU, ALONZO." We both yelled in unison at the harlequin tom.

"Geez, no need to get your tails in bunch." Alonzo half laughed jumping off his perch.

I gave Munkustrap one final glare as I turned around strutting off. I went to the large perch that towered over the junkyard, my usual hideout area.

I really _hated _that tom.

Why was he always such a jerk to me? He always seemed so kind, sweet, and loving to everyone else. I tried to be nice to him but he always came back with some rude way to humiliate me.

It took me a second to realize the small stream of tears that had ran down my face.

I sat there for awhile just sniffling, wishing that my thoughts of Munkustrap would go away. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder.

Startled, I spun around only to be met with the smiling face of Macavity.

He always seemed to show up whenever I felt bad. He was the one who was my shoulder to cry on.

"Oh hi, Mac." I said wiping away the tears that wetted my fur, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Hey Dem," his smile faded as he read my face closer, "Dem, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-I just got something in my eye." I said turning around.

"Oh come on Dem, you know you can tell me anything. What's bugging you, babe?" he said empathetically.

I looked at him with a serious face.

"Honestly Mac, what is the only thing that bugs me?" I said my voice cracking.

"Is it Munk again?" he asked quietly.

I slowly nodded.

"Oh Dem." He said embracing me in a hug.

"Why does he hate me so much?" I cried into his scarlet and black fur.

"Because, he's jealous because he know he'll never be half the cat you are. You're his competition; he's kind of a jerk like that." Macavity said lifting my chin up with his paw.

"No, really?" I laughed amidst my tears. I looked into Macavity's crystal blue eyes.

"You're really beautiful, Demeter." He whispered quietly smiling at me.

I looked down blushing.

"Hey," he lifted my chin up again "I mean it."

"Why? Bombalurina and Cassandra are so much prettier than me." I said nervously.

"But, they're not _you_. You're gorgeous, inside and out; no matter what my brother says."

That's how he made me fall in love with him.

Looking back at it now, I have no clue how I fell for it.

* * *


	3. A Sadistic Homecoming

**Chapter 3…yay?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Cats or any of it's characters.**

_One Year Later: Present Time_

"Demeter, come out, come out, where ever you are." Macavity's voice rang through the alley.

My breathing was short and ragged. I felt the warm blood run down my temple as I hid behind a trashcan.

"Oh come on, baby. It's just me." He growled out.

I sat in the darkness, knowing that this was probably my last night alive. How could I be so stupid, so naïve, and so trusting of him?

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard making me shriek out in fear. Macavity let out a maniacal laugh, knowing he had found me.

He grabbed my arm and pressed me to the ground. I instinctively kicked him in the gut which he returned with another blow to my head.

"Please stop." I whimpered out. I was sobbing uncontrollably screaming for help. He pressed onto me; it wasn't the first time he'd done this to me. This was just the first time he forced himself on me in a rather public area. I cried out in fear, pain, and anguish.

"Get off her." A loud voice rang through the alleyway.

"Why, hello there little brother." Macavity said sweetly looking up.

"Help me, please." I let out a soft cry.

"Get off of her, Macavity." Munkustrap's voice demanded.

"Ooh, little Munku suddenly cares about the poor queen he's victimized all these years." Macavity raised his eyebrows.

"I will not ask again, Macavity. Get. Off. Her." Munkustrap's voice was cold yet powerful.

This time Macavity obliged and removed himself from me. I remained on the ground, to weak and dizzy to sit up.

"Leave Macavity, do not bother going back to the Junkyard. You are no longer welcome in the Jellicle tribe." Munkustrap announced to his brother.

Macavity bowed and let out a laugh.

"Don't expect to forget my face Demeter, you'll be mine again. One day." Macavity said disappearing into thin air.

I heard multiple footsteps run toward me. My eyes wearily closed as I felt Munkustrap's strong arms lift me up. Right then, I passed out.

I woke up in a comfortable bed. I realized I was in my own bed. It felt like forever since I slept here. The memories of the cold floor, Macavity forced me to sleep on flooded into my mind making me wince.

"Demeter, are you okay, honey?" I turned to see my mum's caring yet worried face.

"Yeah, I'm better." I said quietly, smiling hoping to cheer up my mum.

A small smile grew on my mom's face.

"Here, I had Skimble, I mean your father, and Asparagus get these for you. You seemed so skinny, and I know these are your favorite." My mum placed the bowl of shrimp in front of me.

"Oh, they shouldn't have. They got these, for me?" I said in disbelief. The only time I ever had shrimp was maybe on mine and Bomba's birthdays. That is if mum could afford it. I immediately dug into the shrimp finishing it in less than ten minutes.

When I was done Bombalurina came in and ambushed me.

"Dem, oh my, Dem you're okay!" she said hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Oh Dem, everyone was worried. Even Munkustrap, can you believe it? Munkustrap was fretting over you?"

"I hardly can." I said with a bit of laughter in my voice. Bombalurina and I talked for awhile, catching up on the past months, until we were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Munkustrap's tall muscular body stood behind Bombalurina.

"Uh, I'm sorry to disturb you two. I just wanted to talk to you, uh Demeter." Munkustrap said slightly nervous.

Bombalurina raised her eyebrows and stood up.

"I'll go tell Tugger you're awake, I'm sure he'll want to say hi." Bombalurina said making an excuse to leave. She left and it was just Munkustrap and I in the room.

I don't know how long it had been since me and him were in a room together, both in silence for that matter.

"So, uh, I'm assuming you're okay, right?" he asked.

"I could be better, but yes I am okay." I replied to him.

He shuffled his feet a bit, not to sure what to say.

"I guess I'm here to just say, I'm really sorry. You know, how I acted when we were younger and stuff, I'm sorry about that." He said quietly. For some reason this irked me. A bit of anger boiled inside of me.

"It takes me to get kidnapped, tortured, and raped for you to finally say sorry to me? You're just like him! You're just like every other tom, only concerned about your own welfare instead of those of others!" I yelled at him, something inside of me snapping.

"If I didn't care about your welfare, then I wouldn't have spent almost a year trying to find you, you, you ungrateful wretch!" he yelled back the power in his voice increasing.

"Go." I said soft yet forcefully.

"Gladly." He said storming off.

I didn't need his pity. I didn't want his pity. I just wanted to sleep and pretend this was all a sick dream.

A sick dream I'd never wake up from.


	4. Late Night Excitement

**Chapter 4…yay?**

**Author's Note: This chapter is pretty much fluff. I needed to get from point A to point B and fluff was the only way. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, I'd like to…but I don't.**

"Oh Dem, you didn't have to be so hard on him." Bomba sighed purring in Tugger's lap.

"I don't want him to pretend to be nice to me because I'm a weak tortured soul or something to that effect." I blurted out still in a bit of a fit from yesterday's discussion with Munkustrap.

"The kid was just looking out for you, Demeter. I know Munk better than anyone and he's truly been worried about you." Tugger told me an unfamiliar seriousness on his face.

"You would side with him." I mumbled to myself. Tugger rolled his eyes and got up surprising Bombalurina.

"Where are you going?" Bomba pleadingly looked at Tugger.

Tugger glared at me and then looked at her.

"Away from the Bitch Queen." He huffed walking away. Bombalurina gave me a sympathetic look and went after Tugger.

"I'll be back later. Okay, love?" she hollered out leaving the room. I sighed and snuggled further into my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep for a second until I felt someone jump on my bed.

I let out a small scream and sat up to see large chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. I sat up to see that they were from a small princess.

She was an orange, white, and black tabby who had a sweet yet impish grin.

"Hullo dere, Oi'm Rumpleteazahh, who'er yuh?" the kitten said in a high pitched cockney accent, sticking her nose up to mine. I picked the little queen up and set her next to my bedside.

"I'm Demeter, what are you doing in here, little one?" I smiled becoming entranced by the kitten's extreme cuteness.

"Oi dunno, Oi've nevah been in 'ere before. Oi was juss explorin' Oi 'spose." She pondered as if she were thinking really hard about it.

She reminded me of another cat but I couldn't place who, exactly. I stared at her another second and I then pictured a big lopsided grin on her face and thought of her voice only deeper.

"You're related to Mungojerrie aren't you?" I asked curiously.

"Yup, that's me brothah." She said proudly. The young queen talked to me for awhile until we were interrupted by Mungojerrie bursting into the room worry splattered on his face.

"Teazahh!" he yelled almost breathlessly. He then looked at me and gave me his classic lopsided grin.

"Oh hullo Dem, Oi'm sorreh 'bout her. Oi hope shey wosn't botherin' yuh too much." He said picking up his younger sister.

"She was fine Jerrie. She's a real sweetheart." I consoled him. Teazer gave him an 'I win' smile, he rolled his eyes.

"Well, Oi'm glad shey wosn't too much trouble. By the way, welcome home Demetuh." He smiled walking out. Rumpleteazer waved to me.

"Bye Demetah!" she called out.

"Bye Teazer and thanks Jerrie, it's good to be home." I grinned back.

The next day I finally felt good enough to get up and walk around the junkyard. Not much had changed since I left. Everybody smiled at me and said hello or welcomed me home.

I stayed mainly with Bombalurina and when I was alone Rumpleteazer never seemed too far behind. She was a real doll, she was a bit cheeky and air-headed at times, but all-in-all she was a very sweet and loveable kit.

Before I realized it, two weeks had passed and I had felt better. As if I had never of left.

"Hey Dem, wadda think is up dere, yuh know, in the Heaviside?" Teazer asked as we laid together in my secret hiding place looking up into the moon lit sky.

"It probably every cats fantasy, free shrimp and salmon paste every where, no owners, no stupid litter boxes. I bet it's like the junkyard only bigger and prettier." I sighed at the thought.

We both just sat there for awhile without saying anything. I felt Rumpleteazer crawl into my lap. She laid down her head and quiet purring was heard from her body. I sat there smiling at the kitten in my lap. It felt nice to have another cat idle and look up to me. It made me kind of feel motherly in a way.

I picked up Teazer's sleeping body and carried her to her brother's den. Jerrie greeted me and thanked me for watching his sister. We said our good-byes and I decided to head on back to my own den.

When I was almost there I felt someone touch my shoulder. I stiffened up and turned around slowly. I came face to face with a large body.

Munkustrap.

"We need to talk." He demanded.

"Oh no we don't." I said turning away wanting to go to my den immediately. I felt him grab my paw.

"Please, Demeter, for one minute can we not act like kittens." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes as he led me to a tire in the middle of the junkyard.

"So, what do you want?" I said not trusting him one bit.

"I want to sort things out, Demeter. I want to make things right with us, we're practically family and it feels wrong to hate each other." Munkustrap said softly. I looked away my arms crossed. I sat silently for what felt like eternity.

"Demeter, please say something." He begged.

"I've _tried_ to be nice to you, Munkustrap. I've _tried _to settle things between you and I. But, no matter what I've done you've always retaliated to me with cold-hearted rudeness. You honestly think I can believe you?" I almost yelled out my volume level increasing by each sentence.

"You're right, I've been rude, I've been mean, I've done and said some things that I wish I could take back. I'm about to become the Jellicle Protector, Demeter, I want to start making amends, starting off by the way I've treated you." He said flatly.

"So that's it? You're _only _apologizing to fulfill your own selfish needs? Piss off, Munkustrap. I don't forgive you, and I don't plan on doing so anytime soon." I hissed harshly in his face.

"Very nicely spoken, Demeter." A deep voice said ringing through the junkyard.

Every hair on my body stood up on end.

"Macavity." I whispered frightened. Munkustrap stood up and surveyed the area.

"I told you, you are not welcome here Macavity." Munkustrap's booming voice echoed.

Macavity let out one of his sinister laughs. I didn't realize it at first but Munkustrap had a protective paw on my shoulder. I was too frightened to even shake it off.

"I was only coming to check up on my favorite little queen." Macavity chuckled.

"Leave, Macavity." Munkustrap ordered. Macavity came into view and he bowed as if he were about to leave. But a mischievous smirk grew on his face.

"Henchcats, seize them." Macavity ordered simply. Before either of us could react four cats that were all about a head taller than Munkustrap and out muscled him by a lot grabbed us. I felt a blunt object hit the back of my head.

My vision blurred and soon everything went black.


	5. Welcome to the Fortress

**Chapter 5…yay?**

**This chapter is also a load more of fluff with a funny (well I thought it was funny) argument that happened between me and a friend. This is more detailed at the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks again to Maddy for her reviews and thoughts on this story.**

**Now only if you other people who are reading the story, I know you're out there, Reader Traffic doesn't lie, it would be very nice and helpful if others reviewed.**

**(Not that Maddy's reviews aren't good, I just want more opinions)**

**Disclaimer: Have all the Munkustrap's in the world been kidnapped and sent to my house just for me to attack in fit of joy and excitement? No? Then I don't own Cats.**

I woke up. My head was cloudy and foggy. I wasn't too sure of where I was. That's when my head started to ache and the memories flooded my mind. I had no idea where I was.

"Munku," I called out weakly "Munkustrap."

I received no answer. The room was dimly lit and was cold and damp. I could see a large mass in the corner of the room.

I lifted myself up and walked over to whatever or whoever it was. As I got closer I recognized the silver tabby print, shaking in either fear or pain.

"Munku, a-are you okay? It's me Demeter." I set a paw on his back. He inched away from me not responding.

"Munkustrap, please, I-I'm sorry. Just say something so I know you're alright." I said with a twinge of desperation in my voice.

His head moved slowly and I saw the four scratch marks that had a trail of blood running under it.

"Leave me alone." The coldness of his voice made me wince.

"Munkustrap, just let me-," he cut me off.

"Leave me alone." He said louder this time. I rolled my eyes, with anger and more desperation filling my body.

"Okay, you know what Munku? We're in this together now. Whether we like it or not we have to help each other. Now either you can get an infection then die or you can let me help you clean your wounds." I said forcefully, surprised by the power in my voice.

He let out a sigh as if he were saying 'okay'. As much as I hated him and something inside me wanted me to let him be, I knew I had to help him. When I was done he looked at me with a slight smile which seemed a little forced.

"Well, well, well, I see you are both up. I would officially like to introduce you to, my new fortress." Macavity said appearing from the shadows.

Munkustrap attempted to jolt up but fell back weakly with a small moan.

Macavity just laughed in pleasure of his brother's pain. I just glared at Macavity.

"I personally think it's a bit homier than that small dump that I had before. Don't you think Dem? I do have to say I am going to dearly miss the wonderful memories that happened there." A wicked grin grew on his face.

I hissed at the revolting monster as he let out another laugh.

"I'll be back for you later, love." Macavity said winking at me. Munkustrap let out a growl as Macavity left making Macavity laugh more.

Munkustrap and I sat in the darkness for awhile. We didn't speak, not once. The only sounds were the occasional dripping of water and us moving around which was usually followed by Munkustrap's groans and moans.

I leaned against the back wall next to Munkustrap. He was asleep but he was very restless. His limbs twisting a moving like he was trying to run. A few minutes later his eyes groggily opened.

"My head hurts." He said aloud. I wasn't to sure if he was talking to me or himself.

"Uhm, okay?" I said not to sure what to exactly say. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You could attempt to be less of a bitch." He sighed adjusting himself.

"Sorry, what was that? I don't speak asshole." I glared at him. He let out another sigh ignoring me.

I looked at Munkustrap and then suddenly started laughing.

He glared at me thinking I was _obviously _laughing at him.

"What?" he shot at me. I was still laughing and couldn't speak. When I finally gathered myself I responded.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? How ridiculous _I _sound? We are so pathetic! We're practically sitting on our deathbeds and all we can do is fight!" I laughed again. A small unwilling smile tried to break through his face.

"You've lost it, Demeter." He shook his head to himself.

"We are so immature and kittenish and horrible and _snarky_." I laughed again, mainly at my word choice. Munkustrap just looked at me for a second and then he started laughing.

It was odd. We were so miserable, so rude to each other; all we could do was laugh. After we calmed down a bit Munkustrap looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry, you know, for calling you a bitch." He said quietly.

"It's okay, I probably deserve it." I said shrugging my shoulders, like it was no big deal.

"No, you're to pretty to be a bitch." He said almost to himself. I stared at him for a second in shock.

"Oh my Everlasting Cat. Did you just give me a…compliment?" I said not believing my own ears.

"Yeah I did," he said with a slight glare "Don't let it get to your head."

I just smiled at him knowing I had won.

_Author's Note: The small argument (that caused Dem to laugh) between Dem and Munkus is actually a real life conversation/event between my friend Anthony and I. Of course change kittenish to childish, change the names, and take out the whole deathbed thing and change it too 'We're best friends and fighting over nothing!', and that was the exact argument (laughter included). Okay, I'm done sharing with funny-moment-memory time. __:)_


	6. Awkward Romance

I had fallen asleep

**Chapter 6…yay?**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai toujours pas propre **_**Cats**_**.**

I had fallen asleep. I wasn't to sure how long I was asleep before I rudely awakened. A paw was shaking me harshly.

I opened my eyes to see two large cats that look like they haven't been cleaned in ten years. They were both muscular and had a nasty look to them.

"Get up; the boss wants to see you." One of them said. I sat up and realized I was curled up next to Munkustrap, who stirred as I got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"Don't worry, go back to sleep." I said calmly though that was one of the only things I wasn't at the moment.

The henchcats led me down corridors of the empty warehouse. The only things in it were other cats, _Alley _cats. We got to a large room that was like the rest of the warehouse, poorly lit.

"Ephraim, Pelias, you may leave." Macavity voice was heard but he was not seen. The two cats left as I was left with Macavity.

I stood in fear not to sure if I should move, or even if I could for that matter. That's when I felt a paw run down my back. I jumped away and Macavity let out a laugh.

"Still some hard feelings, babe?" he chortled coming into my view.

"Don't call me babe." I said quietly my voice escaping me. He came close to me and I jumped back again.

"Aw, come here Demmy." He begged jokingly. I jumped away again. He then quickly grabbed me by my collar.

"When I tell you to come here, you come here!" he yelled hitting me in the head. I let out a whimper and another as he hit me again.

"Now Demeter, come here." He said again the seductiveness returning into his voice. I reluctantly came toward him as he smiled.

"See it wasn't that hard." Macavity grinned running his paw down my chest. I let out another whimper. He pretended to make a pouty face.

"Oh you used to like it, Dem." He said with a faux-sadness.

"That was before you became a psycho." I murmured to myself. He glared at me and hit me again, and again, and again. I was so dizzy I didn't really even know what was going on. I felt the beating stop but I was limp on the ground, the easiest target for his sexual pleasures. I don't remember what happened after that; I was too weak, too tired, to miserable to care.

--

I felt myself being picked up and then thrown on the ground somewhere else.

"Demeter!" I heard Munkustrap's voice. He picked me up and held me in his arms. I felt him trying to clean my small head wound. I nuzzled his chest and he just smiled in return.

After awhile I was okay, it wasn't like anything was seriously damaged; I just was groggy and had a major head ache. Munkustrap laid next to me, staring at the cell wall like he was in deep thought.

"Thank you." I said startling him a bit. He turned his head toward me.

"You're welcome." His nose almost was touching mine. I stared into his hazel eyes but I turned away quickly. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey Munkustrap?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do we hate each other?" I asked simply.

"I-I don't know, w-we always just have, I guess." He stammered obviously not prepared to answer the question.

"I was always mean to you because you were mean to me." I said looking at him. He was looking away in a desperate attempt to hide from me.

He didn't respond only curling himself up.

"There is something, isn't there?" I asked. He let out a sigh and then sat up a bit but still not facing me.

"When we were kittens I thought you were just plain annoying. Then we grew up a bit more I got lankier and you got prettier. I tried to impress you; I guess you took as rudeness and that I was show-offy, and you acted rudely back, which I don't really blame you now. But back then, it got me so mad. It was like I wanted you to like me but you wouldn't,

That's when you started to see Macavity; I got jealous, which added more fuel to the fire. When Macavity stole you, it…it was hell for me. I missed your presence, I missed your scent, even though we only fought, I missed hearing your voice. Then I finally got you home, I thought things would have changed, that we could start over. But old feelings die hard, I guess." He admitted quietly.

My voice was stuck in my throat and my stomach felt like there was a mouse in it doing back flips.

"Y-You've l-liked me…this whole t-time?" I finally gasped out shakily.

"Who doesn't like you, Demeter? You're perfect." He said finally looking at me.

"Y-You _like _me?" I questioned again my mouth agape with disbelief.

"I consider that an understatement."

"Why?" I laughed my voice still shakey.

"Because, I _love _you Demeter." He whispered.

I looked at him in utter shock.

"Go ahead, laugh at me, yell at me, do what ever. It doesn't matter anymore." He sighed. I crawled closer to him and nuzzled his neck. He smiled at her and nuzzled me back.

"By the way, I'm not perfect." I said smiling back.

"Well then, you're the closest thing to it." Munkustrap said lifting my chin up with his paw. He moved closer and before I could even remotely react, he kissed me.

My first instinct was to pull way,

_Demeter! That's Munkustrap, you know your lifetime enemy? What are you doing?!, _My mind screamed at me.

But my heart was stronger and told me it was the right thing, that we deserved this. We've hated each other so long; we deserved to start our friendship with a bang.


	7. All Choked Up

**Chapter 7…yay?**

**Author's Note: So this chapter (I just realized after checking it over), is like on an adrenaline rush. The drama just doesn't seem to stop so…I'm sorry if it sucks. Also, I am starting school on Monday so updates will be less frequent, not that anyone really cares...**

**Disclaimer: ****Ik snap nog steeds niet eigen **_**Cats**_**.**

"Oh my, what do we have here?" a voice said breaking off our kiss. We both spun around seeing Macavity.

"Well isn't this an odd change in feelings. But, I'm disappointed, Dem. I thought we were really starting to reconnect. Like old times." He pouted.

"Reconnect? You beat her senseless you psychotic piece of filth!" Munkustrap yelled out to him.

He heatedly walked over to Munkustrap and picked him up by his collar, choking him. Munkustrap gasped for air as Macavity held him up.

"You should be old enough to know that it is very, _very_, rude to show affection to another's mate, dear little Munkustrap. And to go around insulting you hospitable host? Tsk, tsk, tsk. That simply won't do." Macavity growled at a frantic Munkustrap.

"I'm not your mate! Let him down! You're going to kill him." I cried out. Munkustrap was slowly growing limp.

"The more you struggle Munkustrap, the quicker you die." Macavity smiled.

"Put him down!" I cried out.

Macavity threw him to the ground. Macavity then looked at me.

"You will learn to obey and love me, Demeter." He said leaving the cell.

I ran over to Munkustrap's motionless body.

"Munkustrap, Munkustrap, please wake up." I blurted out shaking his body. My eyes soon started stinging as tears formed in them.

"Please Munkustrap, don't die on me. Munku, wake up." I was crying now. I looked at him on more time and then let out a sob knowing it was a lost cause. He was already dead.

My crying was halted by coughing, but I wasn't coughing. I looked over to see Munkustrap on his side coughing.

"Munkustrap!" I yelled embracing him in a tight hug.

"Dem," Munkustrap said weakly as he stopped coughing "You alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Yeah, I mean yeah I'm fine, no he didn't- Oh Munkustrap, I thought you were dead!" I cried.

"Shh, Demeter, I'm okay. Don't worry." He cooed stroking my head.

It was almost mind blowing how about a week ago I wouldn't have cared if Munkustrap fell of the face of the Earth. Now I was blubbering like a buffoon because I thought he was dead.

I slowly gathered myself and let out a sigh. Munkustrap nuzzled my shoulder. I smiled up at him. I stretched out and curled myself up against him. I rested my head on my paws and then fell asleep.

--

When I woke up I sat up and stretched. Something felt missing and I noticed that Munkustrap was gone.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard from outside of my cell. I stood up puzzled. That's when I heard someone burst through the door.

"Demeter?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Dad?" I said in shock. My father rushed to me with a hug.

"Hurry Demeter, we have no time to chat." My dad said in his bright Scottish accent.

He led me out of the cell and I saw why we needed to hurry. There was a full fledge war between the Alley cats and the Jellicles. I recognized a few of the cats as we sped past.

Alley cats were lunging out at us, scratching me a few times. Then it all got quiet. I turned my head to see the reason why.

Munkustrap and Macavity were circling each other in an open area of the large room we were all occupied in.

"Skimble, we need to get Demeter out of here." An older cat named Koön said to my father. They tried to hurry me out but I protested.

"I'm not leaving till I know Munkustrap is okay." I whispered harshly. They looked at me as if I had just announced that I was the Everlasting Cat himself.

Munkustrap and Macavity had started to fight and despite Macavity's age advantage, Munkustrap was keeping him on his tail. I felt a paw on him shoulder.

"Demetuh, Oi realleh think you should go with your fathah." Mungojerrie said to me with a worried look. I looked at my dad and then at Munkustrap.

Munkustrap looked at me coincidentally at the same moment, thus, giving Macavity a cheap-shot. Munkustrap skidded backwards and I let out a gasp and then cringed. I looked up to my dad who was shaking his head.

"Dad, I-I want t-to g-go." I stuttered keeping my eyes off of the toms' fight. My father hurried me out of the building. We raced down the street and that's when I realized how weak I really was.

"Demeter?" my dad said quietly, but it looked like he was shouting. I shook my head trying to shake over the fuzziness in my head.

Oh I was so tired. My eyelids fluttered as I lost consciousness.

--

"_Do yuh think shey'll be okay? Shey's been sleepin' for three days."_

"_I'm sure she's fine. The poor dear is just very exhausted. Give her time little one." _

I opened my eyes to see two figures in front of me. I let out a yawn as they turned to me.

"Demetah!" the small figure cried out. I couldn't forget that voice if I tried.

"Hey Teazer." I smiled at the kitten that pounced on my stomach.

"Oh, Oi missed yuh so much Demmy!" Rumpleteazer squealed wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"I missed you too, Teazer." I smiled squeezing her back. My mother then came over and smiled at me. Teazer unlatched herself as I stared up at my mum.

"Mum, is Munkustrap okay? Or is he even home?" I asked suddenly worried.

"He's home and alive." She said sullenly, her eyes drifting away for a moment.

"Can I go see him? I feel much better, I'm sure I could walk over to his den. I wouldn't be gone long." I said hoping she'd say yes.

"No, not right now Demeter." She said, then leaving the room. Teazer looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Are yuh and Munkus friends now?" she asked cocking her head.

"Yes, we are friends." I said forcing a smile on my face for her sake. Teazer gave me a grin back.

Later on, Bombalurina came to see me along with Tugger and Mungojerrie. Other cats popped in to say hello and welcome me home again.

I was having major déjà vu, but all I could really think about was Munkustrap.

I really hoped he was okay.


	8. You Shouldn't Have Said That

**Chapter 8…yay?**

**Author's Note: So as I posted in Chapter 7 my school started. But, I live in Florida and a wonderful thing called Hurricane/Tropical Storm Fay happened to appear. School has been cancelled for a day which means, that is if the power doesn't go out, I have a whole day of writing YAYYY. **

**Disclaimer: ****Nu-mi proprii** _**Cats.**_

I usually don't fight with my mum. She's just one of those people that make you smile even though she might be getting on your last motherly nerve. But, there is always room for exceptions.

"Mum, I'm going to go see him whether you like it or not!" I shouted angrily at my mother.

It was the day after I woken up and I felt quite rested and surprisingly energized.

"Demeter, I just don't know how well you're going to deal with this."

"I've been with Macavity for a year and the past week and a half. I can handle anything." I said forcefully to her.

I stormed out of the small den in the oven. I then headed up to Munkustrap's den which was just behind TSE1.

"Dem," I felt someone grab my paw. I pulled my paw away to turn around and see Alonzo "I don't think you should go up in there. It's not pretty."

"I have to see him, Alonzo." I said staring daggers at him.

"He's fine Demeter."

"I have to see him myself."

"Why?"

"So I don't go crazy. I just need to know he's okay, with my own eyes." I pleaded with him. Alonzo sighed.

"Well at least let me come with you." He said following me up.

I pushed away the cloth that covered the entrance to the den. I could see he was lying in his make-shift bed but I couldn't exactly see him. I moved closer to see him.

He was covered in scratches, with cloth over the deeper wounds I assumed. His whole body looked like one large bruise. I gasped.

"You should have seen Macavity. Munkustrap actually broke Macavity's whole arm. It was an incredible fight. I was honestly surprised to see Munkustrap come out on top." Alonzo said placing a paw on my shoulder.

"Is anything broken, on him?" I asked.

"A couple ribs, but nothing major." As Alonzo said that Munkustrap's eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times.

"Dem?" he croaked out weakly.

"Munku!" I cried out running over to his bedside.

"They said you were okay, are you?" he asked me running his paw down my cheek.

"I am, now that I know that you're fine." I smiled into those brilliant hazel eyes of his.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Alonzo said looking at us with a completely puzzled.

"Bugger off, Alonzo." I sang sweetly. As the tom rolled his eyes, I looked back at Munkustrap.

"My dad came in earlier." He said almost to himself.

"What happened?"

"He told me that if I recovered in time, I would be able to present myself as the Protector of the Jellicle tribe at the next Ball." He didn't look that happy though.

"That's excellent news Munku! Isn't this what you've been dreaming about all these years?" I asked him as he stared at his paws.

"I'm happy, just nervous I guess. I'm barely an adult, and the safety of this tribe lies in my paws. I thought I was ready, but I don't think I am now." He muttered quietly.

"Munkustrap, you're going to be a great Protector. You've already proven that you're strong enough to defeat the toughest cat since Growltiger. Plus you're one of the smartest cats ever, it not like you're all brawn and no brains." I tried to reassure him, but I knew there was something deeper.

"Macavity said that even though I might have won the battle, he'll win the war. He wants the Jellicles dead, all of us. He swore revenge and I don't know if I'm strong enough, physically and emotionally for that. I mean, I wouldn't feel safe with me as the Protector, even if we weren't under attack. Amadeus was six and in full adulthood when he became the Protector, I'm only four Dem. How am I supposed to protect the tribe?" he said his eyes full of worry.

I thought about our current Protector, Amadeus. He was getting old and fragile, for the fact he was seventeen years old. He had been praised as the greatest Protector of the Jellicle tribe that had ever lived. He led the tribe through the Great War with the Pollicles and, right before Munku and I were born, after the empty hotel that the Jellicles had called home was demolished, he found them a new home which became our junkyard paradise.

Munkustrap knew he had a huge ego to fill at such a young age. And I knew how 'well' he worked under major stress. This couldn't be helping his recovery.

"Munku, after all that has happened in the past year, I'll be honest with you, I barely trust anyone but my parents and sister. After this past month or so, I can honestly say, I trust you with my life. You risked your own life for me, your worst enemy. I don't even want to know what lengths you'd go to save someone you do like." I half-laughed as his face suddenly looked hurt.

"Anyways, Munkustrap you're going to be an amazing Protector; even better than Amadeus himself." I said trying to cheer him up a bit. He forced a small smile on his face, but he still looked saddened.

"You still don't like me do you?" he said weakly.

"I like you Munkustrap. I really do. I just don't think it's the same like you have toward me." He looked down at his paws again, "I-I'm sorry, Munku."

I quickly turn and headed toward the exit of his den. I really shoudn't of said that. Not while he was so weak and broken.

"Dem, please don't! Dem come b-," at the ending of the word he let out a gasp and then hair-raising groan.

My eyes widened at the sound and spun back around. Pain was written all over his face and it honestly scared me. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was heard.

"Munk, Munku what's wrong." I had my paw out and he latched onto it as his body relaxed a little and short moans escaped his mouth.

"Munku, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." I said quietly stroking his face.

"It hurts." He whimpered out.

"What does, Munk?"

"Everything." He cried out as the tears formed in his eyes.

"Munku, I'm going to get Jenny or my mum. I'll be right back, I promise." I panicked trying to calm him down.

"Don't go, Dem. Please." He gasped out crying. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know what triggered this _episode_.

"MUM! JENNY!" I yelled out on the top of my lungs. I repeated this as Munkustrap suddenly got much paler. That's when I noticed it. The large piece of cloth that covered the largest wound on his body was turning red in the center. The spot was getting bigger as Munkustrap cried out in more pain.

"Demeter, what's going-oh my Everlasting Cat. JENNY!!" my mum said running in immediately tending to Munkustrap. I moved back out of the way, though Munkustrap held his paw out reaching out for me.

My mum was speaking softly to him trying to calm his sobs. Jennyanydots soon came in and the two went redressing his wounds. Mum turned around and found my face.

"He's alright Dem, don't worry. But I need you to go find Tugger and tell him Munkustrap is in a lot of pain and he needs '_it'_, okay?" she said in that sweet yet hurried tone of hers. I nodded and sprinted off into the junkyard.

I had to find Tugger and fast. I didn't know what he had that could help Munkustrap, but I didn't worry about that too long. I just had to find him.

_AN(again): I know my chapters are seeming a bit rushed (though I actually kind of like this chapter, I love causing main characters pain MUHAHAHA...just kidding). So once I get back on a normal schedule and I find a way to balance school and writing these, they're going to be just a bit rushed and I will probably come back in the future and rewrite them. :)_


	9. The Joys and Embarrassment of Catnip

**Chapter 9…yay?**

**No, I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just been busy with school and my other story.**

**I'm also suffering from a bit of writer's block, it's like I know where I want to go with this story…I'm just having difficulties getting there.**

**So I'm apologizing now if this chapter horribly sucks.**

**Reviews are much loved.**

**Disclaimers: ****Eu não próprias **_**Cats.**_

I ran around the Junkyard in search of the Rum Tum Tugger. I was running hurriedly as I smashed into another body.

"Whoa, slow down there!" the voice said helping me up. I looked up to see none other than Tugger himself.

"Mum, she says Munkustrap needs 'it'. I don't know what it is but Munkustrap needs it." I said in one panicked breath. Tugger stared at me for a second, he grabbed my paw and then we ran back in the direction I came from.

"Oh Bast, oh Bast." Tugger kept on mumbling to himself as we ran. We got back to Munkustrap's den. Tugger took a leaf from under his collar and handed it to my mum.

"Munkus, I need you to eat this okay?" My mum said coaxing Munkustrap to eat the leaf. I could smell the leaf from where I was standing and it had a euphoric and dazzling scent. I then immediately knew what it was.

Good ol' catnip.

Munkustrap took the catnip and almost instantly calmed down. Tugger and my mum started talking in a hushed tone. Tugger chuckled and my mum slapped him. Tugger laughed again and went over to Munkustrap.

"Feel better, buddy." He said lightly ruffling Munku head hair. Munku just stared back with a blank face. Tugger then left along with Jenny. My mum soon followed but not before she told me to holler if Munkustrap gets worse. I nodded as she left. I spotted a pile of old cloth and set myself comfortably there.

But of course, right as I get settled Munkustrap calls out for me.

"Demmy? Demmy I wanna see you." He said in an almost slurred tone. I got up a sauntered over to Munkustrap.

I smiled at him then curled up next to his make-shift bed. He smiled back and ran his paw over the top of my head.

"Hey Demmy?"

"Yes Munkustrap?"

"I love you."

"No you don't. You just _think_ you love me."

"No, I _swear_ I do."

"Whatever Munk," I sighed ruffling his head fur "You should probably get some rest, you need it."

"But I don't want to go to sleep." I smiled because his eyelids begged to differ.

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll leave." He said with an irresistible frown.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up." I promised him.

He smiled then opened his mouth as if he was going to talk but he closed it and his eyelids slid down his eyes. A faint snore was all that was heard from the tom.

I rested my head on my paws and started to doze off.

--

When I woke up, I lifted my head up to see Munkustrap smiling at me. I politely smiled back then stretched.

"You feeling better?" I asked him.

"I guess. My head is really fuzzy though, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well I remember we were talking and you were about to leave and then I blacked out." He said straining to remember.

"You missed a lot." I laughed.

"Care to explain?"

"Actually, I think it's better if I didn't. You wouldn't want to remember. It's just you gave us, you gave_ me_ quite a scare." I told him. He nodded and sunk his head further in the pillows.

I then held a mainly one-sided conversation with Munkustrap, only because I didn't have anything better to really do.

He claimed that he was just tired and couldn't think of much to say. I then kept on asking him if he wanted me to go so he could rest. He'd then protest and say that it's okay and he didn't mind.

Leading me to believe, he just liked hearing the sound of my voice.

I carried on my conversation for an hour or so when The Rum Tum Tugger sauntered in.

"Lookin' better, big bro." Tugger said walking over to Munkustrap.

"Thanks." Munkustrap smiled at the compliment and the presence of his brother.

I don't know how anyone could honestly stand Tugger. I mean he's nice an all but I'm not a fan of his egotistical rampages. Munkus never seemed to mind and I don't think I've ever heard the two of them fight. They _disagreed _on a lot of thinks, but I've never heard them fight like Bomba and I have notoriously been caught doing before.

Go figure.

"Hey, Dem, Bomba told me she wants to talk to ya. Plus me and Straps here need some brotherly bondin' time." Tugger grinned winking to me.

"Mhmm, I'll be back later, Munk." I said to Munkustrap as I left his den.

I walked around the junkyard for Bombalurina when I was ambushed.

"DEMMEHH!!" a squeaky voice trilled out.

"Hey Teazer." I laughed removing the kitten from my back.

"Lookey wot Jerrehh got meh yestaday!" Teazer squealed showing off the necklace of pearls around her neck.

"Wow, those are very pretty. Where did he get them?" I questioned knowing that something wasn't right about the situation.

"I dun know, 'e won't tell meh." She said making a cute thinking face.

"Sorry to cut this coversation short Teazer, Bomba's looking for me." I told the kitten.

"Oh, well Oi saw 'er last by tha oven." She said brightly.

"Really? Thanks Teazer." I smiled heading off toward the oven.

Like Rumpleteazer said I saw Bombalurina pacing around the oven.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" I said startling her.

"Oh Dem! I have to tell you something!" she said running over to me.

"What?" I said now kind of worried about what my sister was about to share with me.

"Dem, this might be a bit of a shock but Mum told me that I had to tell you."

"Just spit it out Bomba." I sighed.

"Mum...she's pregnant." She whispered quietly.

"WHAT?!"


	10. Author's Note

For munkustrap18:

Thank you so much for being such an avid fan of my story. I really do appreciate it. I am sorry to say that this story is under hiatus and I do not know if I will pick back up on it. I am at a huge writer's block on this story and it is just very hard to write. I hate forcing myself to write because it generally winds up crappy. Also, outside the world of fan-fiction I am a _very_ busy person. I play two instruments, two sports, attempting to master three languages, and not to mention regular school work. I am sorry I have saddened you and I really am trying to update the story, but that is merely easier said then done.

I will simply end by saying: I try will work on the story, but I have no guarantees.

Yours Truly,

Spun Trumak AKA Becca


	11. A New Life Begins

Whoa I'm back from the dead and off writer's block!

I'd just like to thank my most avid reader Vince AKA mukustrap18 for convincing me to continue when I really didn't have intentions to do so.

Also I realized the family tree for this story was a bit confusing because I don't think I've ever clearly stated it:

Jellyorum & Skimbleshanks – Demeter & Bombalurina (and some new ones)

Jennyanydots & Bustopher Jones – (Well you'll just have to see)

Old Deuteronomy & (Unnamed Queen 1) – Macavity

Old Deuteronomy & (Unnamed Queen 2) – Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger

I hope that clears up any confusion :)

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine but the story is :)

_Two and a Half Months Later_

It as odd how over two months, so much could change.

I spent nearly every day with Munkustrap as he recovered. We had kind of grown a bit of a relationship do to our daily conversations. He is still not fully recovered but he is able to walk around and leave his den more often.

Also, Mum and Jenny, who I later found out was also pregnant, had their kittens.

Jenny had hers first and they were two toms, named Plato and Quaxo. Plato looked a bit like Jenny while Quaxo was a MUCH tinier version of Bustopher.

Mum had her kittens a few days later; two toms and two queens. The queens were absolutely gorgeous. One was solid white and named Victoria and the other was white also but had beautiful tabby markings, named Etcetera. Then the toms looked almost identical accept for one was the runt making him much smaller than his brother and even the queens. The bigger of the two was named Tumblebrutus and the smaller one was named Pouncival.

I was sitting in my mum's den kitten-sitting my new siblings while she and my father went out for a bit. Mum hadn't been out the den in a week and she needed some fresh air.

Even though I had only known my siblings for a little over a week I was completely in love with them. They were so young but all four of them had very distinct personalities.

The oldest, Tumblebrutus, was quiet and mellow but somehow always managed to sneak past watchful eyes and get into something he shouldn't.

The next oldest was Victoria. Victoria was extremely shy and practically mute. Mum and dad nicknamed her Queen Victoria due to her eloquence and gracefulness. She rarely leaves Etcetera's side but is very kind and caring toward her brothers.

Etcetera, the third kitten, was one little fluff-ball of joy. She is always on the go and full of energy. She is definitely the loudest but probably the sweetest. As I stated before, her and Victoria are inseparable and together they make up the prettiest set of queens…well beside Bomba and I, of course.

Now Pouncival, the youngest, is the definition of a menace. He is not the loudest but he also at times isn't the brightest either. He is rambunctious, rowdy, and always seems to be the master instigator on most of his and Tumblebrutus's 'adventures'. But in the end, he always charmed his way out of trouble with the big blue eyes of his.

At the moment I was laying in front of Etcetera and Victoria gently blowing in Etcetera's face while Victoria was entranced at the moving of Etcetera's tail. Etcetera, or as I liked to call her Cettie, was pawing at my nose and giggling in amusement.

Right then Munkustrap came into the den.

"Hey." He smiled startling the kittens, who all ran into their basket.

"Whoops. Sorry." Munkustrap said blushing.

"It's alright. So are you feeling good today?" I asked.

"I feel good as new." He grinned lying next to me.

"That's good to here." I smiled, genuinely happy that he was getting better.

"Hey Dem, I was wondering, you know after you're done here if you wanted to…you know, hang out…outside a den." He asked nervously messing with his paws.

"Uhm sure, I mean, of course!" I beamed happily.

"Great!" He said relieved.

"Well I better…uhm go and…you can get back to kitten-sitting or what ever it is you're doing." Munkustrap said getting up still in a state of happiness and shock.

I laughed to myself.

"Alright, bye Munk. Oh and by the way, you're welcome." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, thanks!" He said as he kissed me on my cheek and scampered out of the den.

"Ooooooooh!" I looked over to the kittens' basket to see them all giggling to themselves.

I rolled my eyes with a large goofy smile plastered on my face.

-------

_Later at Night_

After I had said good-night to my mum and dad I walked into the junkyard to see Munkustrap anxiously balanced upon the tire.

"Dem!" he smiled as he jumped down next to me.

"Hey. So you said you wanted to hang out. What do you have in mind?" I asked playfully.

"I thought we could go up to the tall perch and just talk." Munkustrap said smiling.

Munkustrap and I made it up to the perch and we sat next to each other.

"It's so pretty out here tonight. The moon is brilliant." I said completely infatuated by the moon.

"I have heard from my father that there are some cats that possess the ability to communicate with the moon, as if they and the moon shared a special bond." Munkustrap said in a soft voice that nearly made me melt.

"That sounds beautiful. What I'd give to be able to sit a share my secrets with the moon." I sighed.

Munkustrap turned and looked at me.

"Demeter, may I ask you something?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course, Munk."

"The Jellicle Ball, as you know, is in a week and I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go…as my mate." He said whispering the last part.

I sat in shock for a moment, not knowing exactly how to respond.

I mean, I loved Munkustrap as a friend. He had saved my life twice, nearly losing his own. But, I wasn't sure if I shared the same love that he had for me.

"If you want to say no it's alright. I'd understand." Munkustrap said looking down, hurt by the silence.

I remained quiet a second more then I finally spoke.

"Munkustrap, I would love to go with you." I smiled.

Munkustrap gave a sigh and my new found mate leaned in and gave me a kiss.


	12. The End and The Beginning

_Hello everyone!!_

_So I have some good news annnnd some bad news._

_**Bad News:**__ This is the last chapter of 'Hate…' This is it. This story forever will be complete._

_**Good News:**__ I'm writing a sequel :)_

_I haven't thought of a title yet and I haven't even written the first chapter but I have the first chapter in my head and I actually was going to make it part of this chapter but I decided it would be better suited in a sequel. I expect to have it done in a few days so no worries. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. The more reviews I get the more pressured I am into writing, so keep those reviews coming!!_

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline, no characters.**

* * *

Munkustrap's first Jellicle Ball as the Jellicle Protector went well. The former Protector named Amadeus was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer, and it was a tearful good-bye. Also Munkustrap and I were chosen to perform the sacred Mating Dance. It was the most amazing night of my life.

Currently it was a little under a month after the Jellicle Ball and I didn't feel like myself at all, to say the least.

"Dem, what's wrong?" Munkustrap said nuzzling me.

"Nothing Munk." I sighed.

It was night and we had just settled in _our_ den.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No, of course not. I'm just tired that's all." I reassured him.

I really wasn't mad at him. I was far from that. I was madly and deeply in love with him. I was happy beyond words.

I just felt…uninterested.

He gave me a kiss which I grudgingly replied to.

We both then went to sleep.

------

_Munkustrap's Point of View_

I woke up before Demeter. She seemed tired so I left her asleep and decided to go talk to Jellyorum.

Jellyorum was already up caring for her kits with Skimbleshanks in their den.

"Oh Munkustrap! How are you dear?" Jelly said coming over and greeting me.

"Hello Jelly, Skimble." I weakly smiled to both of them.

"Munkustrap dear, what's wrong?" Jellyorum asked.

"It's Demeter, something is wrong." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" Skimbleshanks asked worried about his daughter.

"She's acting so…weird."

"Weird as in how?" Jelly asked.

"She has all of a sudden became almost distant, she has never been one with much of an appetite but she has been eating all the time, and she is more quiet, well more then she usually is. Bomba said she hasn't talked to her in a week and they _always _talk." I told them.

Both of their eyes got wide and Skimble's jaw hung open slightly.

Jellyorum gulped.

"Munkustrap, could you go fetch Demeter and bring her here?" she asked quietly.

In fear I nodded and ran off to mine and Demeter's den.

----

_Demeter's Point of View_

"Hey Demmy, you gotta get up." I heard Munkustrap's voice say.

"Why?" I grumbled still very tired.

"We have to go to your mum's." he said.

He sounded worried, so I felt it best to comply with his wishes.

Taking my paw, we practically ran over to my parent's den.

"I'm back," Munkustrap said to my parents "So what's wrong with her?"

"There's something wrong with me?" I asked confused.

"Yes." Munkustrap said hurriedly.

"Oh pray tell?" I said slightly offended.

"You know! The distance between us, your eating habits, the quietness. Something is wrong."

"You're mad!" I yelled at him.

We then started to have a heated yelling match.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Mum yelled frightening the kittens.

We didn't. The argument got louder and louder until my mum finally yelled,

"DEMETER YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Munkustrap and I both stopped and looked at her.

"What?!" We both yelled in unison.

"Munkustrap, she can't help her behavior. It is just instinct, so apologize. And Demeter, apologize for yelling at him." Mum said trying to regain her composure.

Munkustrap and I muttered apologies to each other looking down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered tears welling in my eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I was a complete ass." He sighed embracing me in a hug.

We then looked at my mother.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her.

"You let nature take its course and in what I estimate to be about six weeks, you'll have kittens." She smiled.

I suddenly felt weak and dizzy.

I was going to be a mum.

I was going to have kittens of my own for me to protect, nurture, and hopefully not screw up in the process of it all.

And that almost terrified me more than Macavity himself.

But the fact that I would have Munkustrap at my side, every step of the way, eased all of my uncertainties.

We were in this together.

And I know it's a strong word, but I would **hate **to have it any other way.

_A/N: The idea for this chapter suddenly came to me and I wrote it in one sitting. Even though I wrote it in about an hour, I really like how I ended it. I know it's a cliffhanger of sorts but the new story will be up soon. I'll probably write it after I post this chapter. Thanks again to Maddie and Vincent. With out you guys I probably would have never finished this :)_


End file.
